modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/Southern Asia
Bordering China, the Pacific, the Middle East and the Eurasian territories, Southern Asia is a land of harsh extremes. From the snowy crags of the deadly Himalayas to the treacherous deserts and sweltering jungles, this is nevertheless a land of great wealth and imperial promise, forming one of the most heavily populated areas on earth, and boasts five territories endowed with strategic port cities which can be used for resupply of your fleets and troops. And while it hosts the treasures which made it famous throughout the Classical world, prizes worthy of industrial empires also lurk beneath the surface, waiting for you to discover them. Rebels: Each one is customised, so for instance some areas are dominated by rogue Malay kingdoms, others by independent Indian rebels, depending on history. Political summary Southern Asia is of strategic importance because of its large number of supply centres as well as its strategic resources and bonus cards. Although Southern Asia has a very large number of supply centres, the distribution of them is skewed towards India, meaning that only the British, French or Marathi loyalists may exploit most of them. Should the British gain control of India, it may well mean that they could be on the path to consummating the conquest of the world, with Britain beginning with THREE armies sourced from the area, and the French with just one. The biggest problem for the British however is that without a Transport Requisition card they are all confined to Asia. In contrast, the eastern half of Southern Asia, consisting of Indochina and the Malay peninsula, has only one supply centre, and that is Johor. For Siam, obtaining control of Johor before it cedes suzerainty to other factions is very much of strategic significance especially since Siam is surrounded by six rivals: China, Brunei, Burma, Vietnam, Spain and the Dutch East Indies. Diplomacy is going to be vital esepcially since Siam is somewhat isolated .... and the Bamar are just next door on Siam's western border. Diplomacy won't just result in factions not attacking you, but can also foster trade as well to boost your economy. Notable resources Peacocks Spices Sindh This harsh and arid coastal plain has retained a deadly reputation ever since the days of Alexander the Great, and forms a natural boundary between the Indians to the east and the Iranians to the west. Kedah Once known as the "Chryse Chersonese" or "Golden Peninsula" in ancient Greece, this territory, dominated by the kingdom of Kedah, now hoards a new treasure — alluvial tin deposits, although biologists also report that the mountainous land is also ideal for growing rubber trees. Johor Aside from Kedah, the Malay Peninsula is also dominated by the kingdom of Johor, and is one of the major spice producers in all of Southern Asia. The southern coast of Johor is also dominated by an island which may prove to be of strategic use for military operations in this region. Myanmar The capital of the Bamar nation, Myanmar consists of a river basin stretching from north to south, ending in the Bay of Bengal. Peacocks can be found in abundance in the jungles, and so it is no wonder that the Konbaung dynasty adopted a peacock as their coat of arms. *file:rare.png: Peacocks Konkan Although long eclipsed in size and power by the more modern British outposts, Konkan, represented by the port of Goa, is still a vital trading hub on the Arabian Sea. Lan Xang Formally independent, Lan Xang is in fact a de facto dependency of its more powerful Siamese masters to the south. Vietnam Vietnam is a heavily forested territory, dominated by highlands to the north and the Mekong delta to the south. For this reason, it is also one of the most agriculturally productive lands in Southern Asia, a fact which has not been lost on the locals who have created a civilisation lasting for centuries here well until our day. Cambodia Long a bone of contention between the Siamese and the Vietnamese, Cambodia is now war-torn and ragged due to it being in the crossfire between east and west, yet during the Middle Ages it was not so. This territory used to be the seat of the mighty Khmer empire, and legends of fabulous ruins in the jungles abound in this place. *file:rare.png: Relics Pondicherry & Karaikal While not as well-developed as British-held parts of India due to the ravages of war, this territory comprising the northeastern part of the Tamil Nadu hosts a port, making it a useful base of operations. *file:supply_Centre.png available Punjab Landlocked with nothing save the mountains around it, the Punjab offers natural fortresses and havens to the natives who inhabit these parts, allowing them to resist foreign rule for centuries. Ceylon Characterised by flatlands to the north and a southern half dominated by highlands, Ceylon is also a strategic gateway for forces from India into Asia and the South Pacific. The Portuguese and the Dutch also built facilities here during their long period of rule here, so Ceylon also boasts modern anchorage facilities to exploit its strategic location. Ceylon allows landings on the Indian mainland at Karnattaka, and also grants direct access to Sumatra in the east, and to the island kingdom of Merina in Southern Africa. Bengal This swampy land is dominated by the great port city of Calcutta. In previous years British efforts in improving this region have borne fruit and so in addition to being a major trade factory on the Indian Ocean, Bengal's port of Calcutta is also vital to military logistics in the region Maharashtra This is the last stronghold of the Marathi, and is the only one part of the Indian subcontinent under rule by a native-born regional power. Hyderabad Dominated by the confluence of two rivers, Hyderabad is no less rich than any of its neighbouring territories in India. As the frontier between French and British India, Hyderabad has also made a name for itself as a major financial hub on the subcontinent. Karnattaka Located at the southern end of India and bordering the Arabian Sea to the west and the Andaman Sea to the east, it is no wonder that this southern half of the Tamil lands is a prize for conquerors. Aside from having maritime links to Ceylon to the south, Karnattaka also lends access to Muscat across the Arabian Sea. Ladakh The high mountains and inhospitable terrain belie the natural beauty of this territory's valleys, which are surprisingly fertile and beautifully wooded ... as well as its strategic location on the peripheries of Central Asia. Delhi Once the capital of the greatest empire Southern Asia had ever seen, Delhi is now a "miniature empire" with its rulers retaining titutlar rule over all of India. It still dominates a good part of the Indian subcontinent south of the Himalayas, though, and is a fairly prosperous region. Geologists also maintain that the lands are a vital source of aluminum. :Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of the British, now recast as the Angrezi Raj. Thars Despite being numbered amongst some of the aridest regions of the world, the Thars boast a rich and diversified ecosystem which forms a lucrative prize for would-be exporers of this territory. Siam The seat of power of the Siamese Empire, Siam is located straddling the strategic Straits of Malacca to the south, and the South China Sea to the east. Category:Atlas